It's Everyday Bro
"It's Everyday Bro" is a song by American YouTuber Jake Paul featuring his partners Team 10. Infamous for its dumb lyrics and awful rapping, the song has been the subject of internet memes and negative reviews. The official music video has 224 million views on YouTube as of December 2018, with over 2 million likes and 4 million dislikes, making it the third most disliked video on YouTube, behind YouTube Rewind 2018 and "Baby" by Justin Bieber with both having more than 10 million dislikes Lyrics Ya Y'all can't handle this Y'all don't know what's about to happen baby Team 10 Los Angeles, Cali boy But I'm from Ohio though, white boy It's everyday bro, with the Disney Channel flow 5 mill on YouTube in 6 months, never done before Passed all the competition man, PewDiePie is next Man I'm poppin' all these checks, got a brand new Rolex And I met a Lambo too and I'm coming with the crew This is Team 10, bitch, who the hell are flippin' you? And you know I kick them out if they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you, you beggin' for attention Talking shit on Twitter too but you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too, don't make me tell them the truth And I just dropped some new merch and it's selling like a god, church Ohio's where I'm from, we chew 'em like it's gum We shooting with a gun, the tattoo just for fun I Usain Bolt and run, catch me at game one I cannot be outdone, Jake Paul is number one It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it is everyday bro! You know it's Nick Crompton and my collar stay poppin' Yes, I can rap and no, I am not from Compton England is my city And if it weren't for Team 10, then the US would be shitty I'll pass it to Chance 'cause you know he stay litty Two months ago you didn't know my name And now you want my fame? Bitch I'm blowin' up I'm only going up, now I'm going off, I'm never fallin' off Like Mag, who? Digi who? Who are you? All these beefs I just ran through, hit a milli in a month Where were you? Hatin' on me back in West Fake Think you need to get your shit straight Jakey brought me to the top, now we're really poppin' off Number 1 and number 4, that's why these fans all at our door It's lonely at the top so we all going We left Ohio, now the trio is all rollin' It's Team 10, bitch We back again, always first, never last We the future, we'll see you in the past It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it is everyday bro! Hold on, hold on, hold on Can we switch the language? We 'bout to hit it Sí, lo único que quiero es dinero (Yes, all I want is money) Trabajando en YouTube todo el día entero (Working on YouTube all day long) Viviendo en U.S.A, el sueño de cualquiera (Living in U.S.A, anyone's dream) Enviando dólares a mi familia entera (Sending dollars to my whole family) Tenemos una persona por encima (We have one person above) Se llama Donald Trump y está en la cima (His name is Donald Trump and he's on top) Desde aquí te cantamos - can I get my VISA? (From here we sing to you - can I get my VISA?) Martinez Twins, representando España (Martinez Twins, representing Spain) Desde la pobreza a la fama (From poverty to fame) It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it is everyday bro! Yo, it's Tessa Brooks The competition shook These guys up on me I got 'em with the hook Lemme educate ya' And I ain't talking book Panera is your home? So, stop calling my phone I'm flyin' like a drone They buying like a loan Yeah, I smell good Is that your boy's cologne? Is that your boy's cologne? Started balling' Quicken Loans Now I'm in my flippin' zone Yes, they all copy me But, that's some shitty clones Stay in all designer clothes And they ask me what I make I said is 10 with six zeros Always plug, merch link in bio And I will see you tomorrow 'cause It's everyday bro Peace Why It Sucks # Terrible singing and god awful lyrics: ## Jake Paul cannot rap. ## Nick Crompton's singing voice is very poor. Also, he thinks he can rap, which isn't true. ## Chance Sutton, The Martinez Twins, and Tessa Brooks' rapping is also bad. ## Painful use of slangs. ## The song disses many popular YouTubers. Most notably, Jake Paul's ex-girlfriend, Alissa Violet and PewDiePie. ## The Martinez Twins' section is about how all they want is money and Donald Trump is above everyone else in the world. ## Glamorizes a d-bag rich and famous lifestyle. ## Also, England is not a city, if you don't count the one in Arkansas! And even if it was referring to that one, it's wrong since he was born in Manchester. A similiar line is said in the Christmas remix - "London is my country' which is even more stupid than the original one. # Inspired a whole bunch of nonsense called "YouTube Drama". # The Gucci Mane remix is much worse, because mentioning below in this version not only Paul flips various lines of the original version of his song, but also attacks his critics, meaning that Jake Paul cannot handle even the slightest form of criticism. Also, the remix just wastes the talent of Gucci Mane. # Besides that, the remix is also worse because Jake Paul pretty much screams while singing. His singing can get on your nerves pretty fast. # The music video is just bad. # The song can be offensive towards some people that are British and live in England. # Blatant product placement, especially from Rolex. # Jake says that he has passed all his competition and that PewDiePie is next. However when the music video was uploaded Jake had almost 5 million subscribers and Pewds had 55 million. Maybe he meant all of the Viners who started to make YouTube videos after the app was shut down 4 months before the song's release. Redeeming Quality # The beat is decent, Too bad it was wasted on this song. Gucci Mane remix version On November 22, 2017, Paul released a remix version of "It's Everyday Bro" featuring Atlantic Records rapper Radric Delantic Davis, known professionally as Gucci Mane. In this remix, Paul doesn't only flip various lines of his verse on the original song, but attacks his critics. The official music video has over 23 million views on YouTube as of February 2018, with over 547,000 likes and 667,000 dislikes. Lyrics (Gucci Mane remix version) Jake Paul Aye, Gucci? (yah!) Wanna show 'em how we do it? (brr!) Aight, ayo, sleep, you ready? Remix! Guwop! It's everyday bro, that Disney Channel flow Every day I film my life, double the views of any show Nickelodeon hit me up and I said, "hell no!" And FedEx hit me up, they 'bout to ship my Lambo (skrrt, skrrt!) And I'm 20 years old, and the haters always fold And the ice on me, cold, and in 1997, a new legend was born, now Jakey shootin' haters down Call me Jason Bourne, got big Gucci on the flow (Brr, brr, brr!) This shit cold like the snow Mansion shoppin' on the low, they said Jake Paul is over Sold twelve-thousand at the show, it's Gucci mink coat (ooh) It's a yacht for the boat private jets to Ohio So the kid that talk, can see my life a TV show And it's everyday bro, and y'all know the house cost seven And you know I just ain't rentin' And I be in the Aussie, eatin' shrimp on the barbie All my exes look like Barbie and I pull up in the 'Rari like Bling, blow! Oopsie, I just told them the truth (my bad!) And I just dropped some new merch and it's still really sellin' like a f-, like a god, church! It's everyday bro It's everyday bro (ha!) It's everyday bro (it's Gucci, ha!) I said it's everyday bro! Every day I wake up and get it, that's just me If I don't grind, then I don't eat 'cause that sh- ain't comin' free I'm all the way in NYC, it's all about the cheese You gettin' money? So are we, man, I rep 1017 (bih!) I might pull up in a Lamborghini painted green (Guwop!) Gwop back on the scene, you ain't heard, man, I'm the king (work) You can call me Wizzop or you can call me Gucci (it's Gucci) Every day, a hater hate, he mad because he losin' I rep like I'm producin' (uh), but don't know how to do it (no!) They rappin' 'bout that Pyrex but don't know how to use it (skrrt!) In 1997, I would pull up in a Buick (huh?) Now, every day, I'm changing cars, it's kinda gettin' confusin' (damn) Every day, my lady make stand up like a pool stick (woah) And every day, the paparazzi put me in the news clip (uh) And every day, I try not hit nobody with the full clip From East Atlanta, not the Chi but I'm back on my bullsh- (it's Gucci!) It's everyday bro (ha) It's everyday bro (brr!) It's everyday bro (wow) I said it's everyday bro! 45 bands on the Aston Martin bed Sleep when I'm dead Billboard 20 under 20, so they said I ain't no musician, I get bread, I'm just sayin' Bought a Lamb that I slam on the gas to Calabas Tryna pass the Kardashians, puttin' diamonds on my doggy too Team 10, had to let me know I get more for my clothes than these rappers get for shows I just hit 100 up the Malibu coast And blew a hundred thousand on her Now your girl a Jake Pauler, bam It's everyday bro (Jake Paulers!) It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it's everyday bro! Parodies On June 24, 2017, American YouTuber Bart Baker released a parody of the music video for "It's Everyday Bro", in which he (parodying Paul) and his friends (parodying the Team 10 members) talk about how bad the lyrics are. The video has over 35 million views on YouTube, with 676,641 likes and 159,737 dislikes. Videos Jake Paul - It's Everyday Bro (Song) feat. Team 10 (Official Music Video) Jake Paul - It's Everyday Bro (Remix) feat. Gucci Mane Jake Paul - It's Christmas Day Bro (feat. Jerry Purpdrank, Nick Crompton, Chanthony, Erika Costell) Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Jake Paul Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Team 10 songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Diss tracks Category:Gucci Mane Songs Category:2017 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Screaming Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats Category:2017 songs